


pointbreaker

by jubileus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Spoilers for Chapter 105
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: “You know, Eldians look different on this part of the continent. But none of them look as good as you.”





	pointbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> timeskip!eren is a depressed, traumatized babe, but so is levi <3

“You have no— _mmn_ —no damn idea how much I thought about you.”

It’s five hours after the attack on Liberio. Levi can still feel his joints aching. Eren (the Usurper, as their oppressors are apparently calling him) is no worse for wear, despite having his teeth kicked in not too long ago. Levi can feel them now, dragging across the shell of his ear.

He’s bent over the bench in the holding cell, clothing raked up beneath the metal crossings of his new gear. Eren is pressed close behind him, pants around his ankles, holding Levi’s wrists flush against his lower back and giving him exactly what he wants.

“Aah— _fuck._ ” Eren curses as he slides home, and Levi is so damn conflicted—because he loves Eren’s voice, loves it when he’s groaning in pleasure instead of hopelessness— but, Levi is still furious.

He had entered the holding cell late that evening, after they escaped Marley airspace, after they had gathered around Sasha’s body and laid a sheet over her pretty face, placing her in an unused bunk and sealing off the room. Levi had unlocked the holding cell and told Yelena to grab Zeke and get lost. Then he turned his sights on Eren.

They fought viciously, as they had done for months before Eren deserted. First, with their words—Levi’s harsh and biting, Eren’s, snide yet passive. It escalated into a fistfight, not uncommon. What was uncommon is that Levi didn’t have to hold back. What was entirely unexpected was that Levi _lost_ , somehow finding himself in a hold that he didn’t know where Eren learned it from.

“You heard me, Captain?”

Though, there are quite a few things Levi wonders where Eren learned them from. Like how good he is at stroking into Levi, cradling him softly yet still making him scream. Levi hopes he doesn’t pull what he did the last night they were together. He’d never live it down.

“I’m pretending I didn’t.” Eren is flush against his back, greasy hair falling across Levi’s shoulder as Eren bites along his jaw. He’s disgusting, covered in sweat and grime, but he smells so musky, so wonderful, so _Eren_. Levi realizes that he’s disgusting too, for being so turned on by the filthy, humid body pressed against him.

“All this time in enemy territory.” Eren continues, his voice no more than a guttural whisper. “You know, Eldians look different on this part of the continent. But none of them look as good as you.”

Levi hates him. The sweet nothings were irritating before; now they enrage Levi. “Shut the _fuck_ up, Eren.”

“So rude—"

Levi cuts him off, unable to tamp down his anger. “--I don’t want to fucking _hear it_. You  don’t give a shit about anybody but yourself. So hurry the fuck up and cum already.”

Eren stills inside him, and Levi feels that curtain of hair withdraw, pulling back to study him. “Captain… you don’t want this?”

“I want you to admit you’re a suicidal idiot who doesn’t care about hurting his friends.” _And me._ Whatever it was they were.

Eren starts to pull out in resignation. “I’ll admit the first part.”

“Don’t.” Levi huffs, tightening around Eren, stopping his movement.

Eren groans from deep within his chest. “Nnngh-- figure it out, Captain. I’ve been through enough tonight.”

“ _You’ve_ been—” Angry all over again, Levi jerks his wrists free and slams his elbow back into Eren’s stomach while the younger male is still halfway inside. They tussle once more, knocking against the walls of Eren’s cell, and if the rest of the airship hadn’t heard them before there is no doubt now. The scuffle inevitably turns into them fucking in a position that reaches deeper than before. Eren holds his Captain down while Levi moans insults at him. It’s messy. It’s violent. It’s hot and intense and neither man knows what they’re doing. But damn, is it good.

"S-so—damn— _good._ ” Now Levi is the one groaning his pleasure, and Eren makes a familiar noise in return, like he—like they want the same thing, to just give to each other until their trauma is erased. Levi hates it. He loves Eren. He’s so glad Eren came back safe. He hates how easy it is to admit to himself, how far he’s gone, how far they’ve both—

“F-fuck, Eren—I fucking _hate_ you—” Levi shudders and comes, his legs drawn up, pants around his knees, Eren pressing his mouth to his clothed calf. “I know,” Eren whispers, and Levi fees his teeth through the denim, biting down as Eren finds his orgasm deep inside of Levi.

“I know,” Eren says again in the echoing stillness. “I know, and I’m sorry.”

Levi wishes he could pass out in Eren’s arms. He wishes they could just be, together, without the threat of shifters, or Marley, or Eren’s upcoming trial in Paradise, or the influence of that damned beast titan…

Yet unlike Eren, Levi never surrendered to his impulses. It’s kept him alive all this time, and he isn’t about to change now. Not even for someone like Eren Jaeger.

“You should be.” Levi says, pulling his uniform into place once more, all business. “We’ll be back home in approximately 10 hours. You better have a convincing story for the MPs by then.”

At Levi’s words, Eren’s eyes lose what little warmth they have. The stare he fixes upon his Captain is twice as hollow as the one he wore after boarding the airship.

“Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll always keep advancing for the sake of my own freedom.” Holding Levi’s gaze, Eren reattaches the flimsy shackles Levi had placed him in only hours before. Yeah, Eren is definitely mocking him. It makes Levi sick to his stomach. He never should’ve come here in the first place.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Levi holds Eren’s empty gaze, all the same. In an instant, the distance between them has stretched miles apart once again. Levi, the former thug-turned-order-abiding-Captain. Eren, the Rouge. The Outlier. The Usurper.

Despite everything, Levi is loyal to the Corps until the end. Without another word, he hastens towards the door before Eren, and everything he stands for, can draw him back in.


End file.
